


Infinity

by slightlygaylemur



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Is Adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlygaylemur/pseuds/slightlygaylemur
Summary: Rosa Diaz and Natasha Romanoff would never be perfect. They were broken, but they healed each other a little each time they met.A slow burn fanfic between Rosa Diaz and Natasha Romanoff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, constructive criticism appreciated

Natasha Romanoff didn’t mean to fall in love. She was an assassin, and feelings were a liability. She denied all feelings for Rosa, ignoring the butterflies and suppressing her blush, and until suddenly it was three am (they needed jobs with better hours) and they were in a coffee shop in Brooklyn and Natasha realised that it had been half an hour since she checked the room for danger, and the   
thought didn’t scare her because she knew that if she’d missed something it wouldn’t matter, because Rosa had her back. She supposed that was what love was, trusting someone so much that   
nothing else mattered, because when you were with them, you were safe.

Natasha trusted few people and loved even less, so it made sense that she was a little unfamiliar with the concept. Rosa knew this, which was perhaps why she found it so easy to love Natasha. There were expectations in other relationships, on how long it would take to trust the other person. Natasha understood how hard it was for Rosa to trust. Rosa Diaz hated emotions. If she could have   
had them surgically removed, she would have, so it was difficult for her to even acknowledge her feelings for Natasha, despite knowing they were there.

So they flirted and laughed, and fell a little deeper each time they met, ignoring the feelings creeping up on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For the sake of this fanfiction, Marcus does not exist. As much as I love his character and his relationship with Rosa, I want to start this at the wedding, which won’t really work if Marcus and Rosa are dating like they are on the show.

Natasha stood awkwardly off to the side of the wedding, smiling falsely at the conversations going on around her. Small talk was easy on missions when she had a clear target and a personality she had to stick to. It was harder here, where she would undoubtedly see everyone here again at the next strange event Gina dragged her to because ‘she needed to get our more’. Natasha didn’t really know why Gina had invited her to Darlene and Lynn’s wedding.   
Natasha had met Gina at a dance studio. Despite being unable to dance due to PTSD from the red room, Natasha loved to watch it. She had been watching different groups rehearse when Gina had come up to her, sniffing around – literally – and saying she ‘smelled blue’ (Natasha still wasn’t sure what that had meant, but it was Gina Linetti so she’d given up asking). From then on, Gina had been dragging her different social events, intrigued by the mystery of her job (classified), and wanting to make Natasha socialize as much as possible.  
Natasha was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of someone collapsing against the wall next to her. She looked towards the sound and saw a raven-haired woman leaning against the wall with a glass of champagne in her hand. She wore a tight off the shoulder black dress. She was stunning. The woman looked towards Natasha, tiredly. “That psychic over just spent ten minutes trying to convince me that I’m going to die painfully next time I go swimming near the colour pink.”  
“At least it was only ten minutes,” Natasha said, moving towards the woman and looking her up and down, “I got trapped in the corner for half an hour while she spewed some bullshit about the alignment of the planets and a broken arm. I was seconds away from punching her just to make her stop.”  
The corner of the stranger’s mouth tilted up into what seemed to be her version of a smile. “I was ready to slap her, but apparently there’s some dumb ban on violence in the church.”  
She nodded approvingly at the woman beside her. “Natasha Romanoff.”  
“Rosa Diaz.” The woman said with a smirk, before sipping her drink and resuming the silence. They stood there together for a few minutes, subtlety making fun of the other guests (Susan, Gina’s great Aunt had told everybody the goat story four times already, and her shoes were an appalling shade of pink). Their quiet judgment was interrupted by Gina’s call to sit down.  
The minister’s speech was surprisingly moving given the lack of emotion it was delivered with, and the rest of the wedding ran smoothly. Natasha and Rosa spent the rest of the wedding talking and flirting as they watched the rest of the guests, and when Natasha left with Rosa’s number after a phone call from Fury it took an alarming amount of time to wipe the smile off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, test week is next week so I've been a little stressed
> 
> Also here is the link for the Spotify playlist for this story: https://open.spotify.com/user/sherlxck_potter/playlist/2RWgKAvBVinMfBGLqj7BRN


End file.
